Other Side Of The World
by Rhiabrey Skye
Summary: All the muscles tighten in her face;Buries her soul in one embrace;They're one and the same;Just like water//SamXFreddie SEDDIE Warning:: The Naughty. sex.


Came across this song on my iPod the other day. Didn't know I even had this song…and I fell in love with it.

and I didn't have time to check for spelling/grammar so I aplogize...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly.

**Rated M:** Why:: The naaauugghttyyy of course.

---

**Other Side Of The World**

Their hands, which were just moments ago intertwined, slowly came apart from each other as she stepped back from him. Her gaze remained on his face and his on her luggage standing next to her. He contemplated if asking the question would really change anything, but soon came with the conclusion that either way (asking or not) it wouldn't change her mind. He blinked back the tears, but feeling the dry knot coming it's way up his throat, he quickly cleared his throat and brought his eyes up to meet hers and smiled as she bit her swollen bottom lip. Remembering the activities of last night, she couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Her grip on the suitcase unraveled as she brought herself to step closer to him, bringing her arms around his neck and taking in his scent, not knowing when she'll ever smell it ever again.

She felt him mumble something as his face nudged deep into her neck, his arms running up and down her back. She pulled back slowly and cupped his cheek in her hand as his forehead leaned against hers.

_Do you really have to me? _his eyes asked hers he lowered his eyes to stare at her lips, just inches from his and he traced them softly with his finger, the feeling to cry out in agony and happiness, begging to escape. She didn't really need to answer, because he already knew what she would say.

It would be the same answer she gave him last night…

---

"--And you have to tell my father how much I miss him!" Carly looked at the blonde and let out a soft laugh (or cry) and hugged her best friend.

Carly looked the same as she did in high school. Her jet black wavy hair still fell over her shoulders, her perfect skin, making many girls she came to know become jealous of her, and her eyes still had that sweet, gentle sparkle to them. The one that made every person she come in contact with become her best friend, and every boy envy her boyfriend Griffin.

Sam looked somewhat different from when they were younger. Her hair was no longer tight curls but soft waves of blonde, except on occasion when she would add a little more bounce to the curls with her curler. Her hair could be, what you might say, the most beautiful characteristic about her, but her eyes are what told the true story behind it all. The shocking deep blue, almost light green, could transmit two messages just by looking at you; love or hate. But she had become a little more gentler on the hate side when finding out her love for long-time best-friend-forever, Freddie Benson.

Freddie, unlike the two girls, didn't change at all; mentally, that is. He stood taller that Carly and about one or two inches taller then Sam. He started working out his junior year after his get-together with Sam, started eating healthier (which was a hard task to do when Sam was always rubbing all kinds of calorie filled goodness in your face) and he began to build muscle in place of where his baby fat used to be.

Sam and Freddie were, what you might call, a gorgeous couple.

After graduating high school last year, Sam had decided what she wanted to do for her future life. Working in any government related job had never crossed her mind when she was younger, but after meeting Carly's dad one day when he came to visit from the seas, she had learned more than she bargained for and she was (shockingly) interested in how beautiful such a job really was to serve your country. After great months of training on special school bases around the city for a few months, Sam was more than sure that she wanted to serve in the US Marines.

"Of course." was her only response as she returned her friend's hug just as tightly.

"I'll miss you…" the brunette girl kept throwing all kind of comforting words towards Sam. But Sam wasn't paying attention. Instead, she kept her eyes focused on the boy sitting on the couch who seemed interested on the armrest more than anything. She nuzzled her face in her best friend's shoulder as she closed her eyes tightly together.

The hardest part about all of this was leaving him.

---

"And you'll send post cards everyday?!" Carly let the tears escape her eyes as she ran her thumb softly across her cheek, brushing off the droplets.

Sam chuckled as she grabbed her coat off the rack, "Not _every_day." she slid the coat on then smiled at Carly, "maybe every other week."

Carly rolled her eyes dramatically and crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Aww, come here." Sam motioned with her hand for Carly to walked over to her. They shared another quick hug before Carly turned around and shouted Freddie's name, causing him to jump out of his 'daydream'. Sam looked at the floor below her, avoiding eye contact with him. The last thing she wanted was to see the hurt in his eyes.

She decided to raise to be met with those gorgeous chocolate-colored ones, only a few feet away.

But it was the last thing she wanted to see before she left.

It was like he could finally talk and Sam couldn't find the right words to answer back, "Can we…talk? Outside?"

All she could do was nod.

A short tremor shot through her body as his shoulder brushed against her as he made his way around her to walk out the front door. Carly mouthed a _good luck _and a wink before Sam turned to walk after him.

---

She let the heavy door close behind her as she walked towards Freddie who was leaning against the hallway wall, fidgeting with his fingers and playing with the sleeves of his dark blue polo.

"Okay, what the hell was that back there?" she whispered-shouted, pointing to the door behind her. Freddie didn't answer and this just made Sam even angrier.

She knew leaving him for what could be up to three years was very hard for him, but sometimes she wished he could just see that this was just as hard for her as it was for him.

"You could've at least said something instead of just sitting there looking like a total jerk." …maybe she came on a little too strong, "you don't need to keep giving me the special silent treatment every time I bring it up." she said this referring to not only today, but all the previous times when she talked about the Marines. Sam rolled her eyes as she smack Freddie's hands (hard), "and would you stop fidgeting? Bugs the living daylights outta me, you nub."

He responded to this by stuffing his hands in his front pockets, biting his bottom lip.

"Maybe, the way you're acting, is just getting too damn old. Maybe it's not worth it- the way you're taking all of this."

"You just don't get it do you?" his eyes met hers, tears overflowing his eyes, but he blinked them away until they dissolved.

She was taken aback by this, "This hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

He pushed himself off the wall and made his way closer to her, "Then why are you hurting both of us this way?"

She thought about his words for a moment before answering with all the raw emotion she had left in herself, "_I have to do this_."

He starred down the hall for a second then back down at the floor. He never understood when she said those words. He never knew what they really meant. And he was dying to know.

"You and Carly…you both got admitted into some of the best colleges there is," where she was going with that, he had no idea. But he was interested in what she had to say. He had to know why leaving him was so important to her, "_me_…I-" she let out a long sigh, "I got nothing. So maybe it's my fault I never took my education seriously, and I never gave a chizz about any of it." Freddie chuckled as he remembered the time when Sam dropped a smoothie on his history project that he worked nearly two months to accomplish. He had yelled out her and cursed her out, late apologizing because he knew that fighting wouldn't resolve anything. That was before they started dating, "It's not my fault that none of the..clubs…activities…_anything _ever captured my attention. But then Mr. Shay came to visit that one time and he showed me these pictures." she looked up with tears in her eyes and he was starring back at her, "_Beautiful _pictures. The uniforms…the pride…the happiness and liberty, Freddie." a tear came down her cheek, followed by a sniff. "_It's what I've always wanted_." she sobbed.

"…and if you really want to keep that away from me…?" she wasn't sure if it came out as a question or not, but she suddenly did feel like she wanted that statement answered. She could tell the way he looked at her sometimes (like he was now) that there was no doubt he was madly in love with her. This, crazy, wild, obnoxious…loving, beautiful, amazing girl.

She watched as a tear ran down his cheek, followed by another, "The last thing I would want for you is to be unhappy, Sam." by now, his hand had reached her cheek and he was caressing it softly as she leaned her head on it and let out a exasperated sigh. The way he touched her sometimes, made it almost impossible…

…to say goodbye.

She opened her eyes slowly to see him only inches away. She could feel his hot breath hitting against her lips. She unwillingly separated her lips and sucked in a strip of air just before tasting nothing but _him_. It was tense and strong, the heat unbearable. The way his lips moved against hers was almost inhumane, too physically powerful for her liking. She pulled back and starred into his eyes. The look he was giving her almost knocked the breath out of her. It said one thing, and one thing only:

_I need you._

And the way her lips opened invitingly to his, sucking and nipping, said right back to him:

_Then take me._

She moaned when she felt his tongue trace her lips, begging for the warm entrance of her mouth. She opened her lips to him and mingled her tongue with his, tasting every inch of him. Taking every soft moan and whimper they made together as a sign that they needed a bed.

Fast.

She felt a special spark between her legs go off as she pictured what could be happening in just a few minutes. Their lips not leaving each other for one second, each taking one another as if they would be dieing tomorrow. Giving each other to one another…the sharing of emotion filled words and leaving each other breathless and panting for more…

Sam tugged on his collar, running one hand up his chest, up his neck…into his oh-so-soft hair. She grabbed and pulled as she felt his strong hands take hold of her hips, bringing her closer to his body (if possible). In need of air, they both pulled apart and took into a couple deep breaths before he leaned in (tauntingly) slow and placed an oh-so-powerful kiss on her lips. He felt her reach around his side and nudge at the doorknob of his old apartment.

Carly and Freddie were visiting from college and they were both staying at their old place for the next two weeks and Sam knew that Freddie's mom left the place empty for him while she went off to one of her routine night shifts at the hospital.

Nudging at the door, she realized it was locked and she didn't have a key. She pulled away, both whimpered at the lost of contact, "Key?"

Freddie must've still been dazed by the blow out make out session to realize that she had been talking to him, "huh?" he asked, breathless. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment, Fredwad. Key." she shook the door knob to show him that it was locked.

"Oh!" he felt around his pockets for his keys until he felt it in his front pocket. He raised it up proudly and gave her a toothy grin.

"Yea, I see you found it, now open the damn door." Freddie quickly turned around and unlocked the door. The apartment was dark and eerie. Sam stood there for a second, kind of scared to walk in. Ever since that haunted apartment experience she's been kind of questionable when entering dark places. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt Freddie pull behind him. The door slammed behind them, followed by their quiet laughs.

---

He had closed the bedroom door and pushed her against it, pinning her arms against the door. He leaned in and starred intently at her swollen tiny lips. He traced them softly and teased her by hovering his lips of hers, but not letting them touch. He could she was impatient as she began to arch her back and letting her pelvis rub against his inner thigh, making him slightly growl at the intimate contact. Not able to take the teasing any longer, with her strong arms she was able to untangle one of her arms from his wrist and grab the back of his head, pushing his head towards her.

"Kiss me now." she gritted through her teeth, her eyes maintained on his tongue licking his upper lip. He was making her suffer. On purpose.

Instead of kissing her, he took advantage of his newly-strong arms to pulled her legs up to wrap around him, he then carried her to his bed and gently let her down, laying on top of her. One of her legs was still wrapped around him. Freddie slightly leaned down and his erection slightly rubbed against the inside of her legs making the inside of his jeans twitch, he could feel it coming so close, and he hated that. He cursed under his breath and stopped moving for a second, praying that he wouldn't cum at that moment.

"Freddie?" Sam's soft voice echoed through his ears. He looked up and met her gaze. He was okay, he kept telling himself. He smiled softly and moved back up her body, stretched his arm the opposite way to take off her left chuck and taylors.

His face hovered over hers. She looked up at him, and she gasped to herself. He was the dominate one in this game, and for some reason, she loved it.

She leaned up on her elbows and pressed her lips against his. Cupping his right cheek with her left hand, she placed tender kissed on his lips, running down his neck and stopping at his collarbone, sucking and biting at the soft spot there. She smiled as she heard him let out a throaty groan. To make matters more taunting, he managed to take off her other shoe and both her socks during all this. When she nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck she felt him shake and she could feel his erection poking her. She smiled victoriously and turned him over so she was straddling him.

Tables turned.

She continued kissing down his neck and ran her cold hands under his polo, surprise to feel that he had nothing under it. To tease him like he had done earlier, she grinded against him and grinned as she felt him reluctantly thrust up against her. Then the games seemed to end, when he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his shirt over his head in one quick move, leaving Sam in utter shock at his skills. He pulled her hair and pushed her head towards his face capturing their lips in another soft kiss. When they pulled apart, their eyes met and they said so much to each other, but the one thing that stood out the most was the love.

Their eyes remained locked as he reached down to unbutton her jeans. He shuddered as he saw a flash of fear pop up in her eyes, soon replaced by lust as he slowly pulled them down. When she kicked them off to the corner of the bed she grabbed the hem of her shirt, but was shocked when Freddie grabbed her hands. She let go of her shirt and Freddie gradually slipped it off, tossing it to the corner of the room, not caring if he was making a total mess of his room at the moment.

Rubbing her breast through the fabric of her bra, making her eyes roll back in her head couldn't be a more beautiful sigh to him. And when he pulled a nipple into his mouth, licking the little nub, oh how much he wanted to just take her right then. The noises she was make was surreal to him and he wanted to hear more of it.

She had removed his jeans and he had removed her bra. Freddie smirked as he saw the look of yearn as she starred down at his tent forming in his boxers. He flipped them over in one quick smooth. Sam had made her way to the bed rest and sat down slightly against his pillows as he grinded himself against her, and she grinded back just as hard.

Soon they were both panting and breathing heavily, both wanted to feel the big moment together and just couldn't wait anymore.

And it was at the moment, when they had nothing on them but a thin sheet of sweat, and they looked at one another, that this was their way of saying goodbye.

He couldn't help himself when he rammed himself into her like that. His pleasure had taken over him and so had hers. She had just encouraged him on by forcing his body impossibly closer to hers. Their pattern was uneven but they could care less.

The emotions running through them was indescribable and undefined. Nothing could describe the moment. The sweat had mixed with their tears, their moans of pleasure had turned into sobs and cries, and what was pain flowing through Sam was soon replaced with bliss and passion.

Nothing could ruin the moment for them. His fingers digging into her thighs, her nails into his back and into his scalp, "I love you so much." his voice was filled with tears and lust, and it was that moment that she let out that shocking screach (scream) that shook the walls of the bedroom and he let his seed go off in her. He grunted and thrust in two more times.

Then it was dead silence. Nothing could be heard but their labored and uneven breathing. Sam gasped once more as he pulled out of her, her hand still in his hair, their legs immobile. He rested his forehead against hers. She watched as small tear droplets ran down his cheeks.

"I'll miss you."

…was the last thing they said to one another that night.

---

And here he was, saying goodbye to her one last time before she went off to serve our country. After all, it was that that made her happy, and he would never take that away from her.

---

**LOVED IT??? HATED IT??**

Review either way. Just don't be too mean…I'm human after all, and I have feelings.


End file.
